Taking Care Of His Girl
by LycoX
Summary: In which Scott returns the favor and takes damn good care of Kira after she finally returns from the Skinwalkers.


**Taking Care**

 **Of His Girl**

 **Disclaimer: For anyone who might have wanted a sequel to my 2016 story 'Taking Care Of Her Man'. Also, ignores the entirety of season 6 and damn does it feel like its been a long while since I wrote something Teen Wolf related!**

* * *

It was party time at the Martin household as graduation had finally come for those who'd long been looking forward to it. Especially the likes of Lydia Martin, Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski, Malia Tate, Jackson Whittemore, Isaac Lahey, and Danny Mahealani. Those three having chosen to return 2 months after the whole thing with the Dread Doctors, the Beast, and Theo Raeken. Thankfully, the rest of the year for Scott and his friends had proven to be a quiet one and it was something Scott was glad as Hell for. As it allowed him to concentrate on his schooling so that he could graduate and go to UC Davis. Now a lack of life and death problems meant that Scott wouldn't be able to have something along those lines to focus on in order to keep his mind off Kira being gone. But the schooling and his friends, along with his mother, had been something of a help in that area. Not that it was full proof but what plan ever was? And currently, he and several others were playing a game of Lacrosse out in the front yard of Lydia's house.

Since nicely enough, it was a huge freaking front yard! Unnoticed to the players however due to how much they were into the game, was a girl walking towards the yard. A girl that by all accounts looked rough and was in bad need of a doctor. "Oh my God! She's hurt!" Cried out Sydney, whom had been a rather grades driven girl to ensure she got into a damn good college.

Her cry caused the players to stop and Scott's eyes would widen at the sight of the mystery girl. "KIRA!?" He shouted in alarm as gasps rang out by those present.

As they could now recognize it was Kira Yukimura thanks to Scott yelling out her name! Wasting no time, he dropped his Crosse stick and ran to her just as she was about to fall down. "Kira! What happened!?"

"Uhn… Scott… It, it hurts..." Moaned the girl painfully before passing out in his arms.

Making not only him but everyone else present rather worried. Especially those who knew of her Kitsune side and the fact that she wasn't healing was damned alarming. "Lydia! You got your first aid kit stocked!?"

"Yes!"

"Good! Go get it while I get her to a guest room!" He replied dead seriously and she quickly took off for the inside of the house to get it.

Picking up the girl he'd been missing like crazy and putting her in his arms, Scott made his way towards the crowd, shouting for them to move out of the way. Which was helped as Jackson and Isaac got their fellow graduates to move out of the way. Though the former Kanima was wondering who the girl was as those present hollered out that she needed a doctor. "What she needs is her parents." Muttered Stiles and Malia mentally kicked herself for not doing so sooner and quickly got on that.

A day later saw Kira bandaged and cleaned up as possible and underneath a cover in one of the Martin household's guest rooms. Her forehead had been rather warm and her body was shivering in her unconscious state for a time and Scott had quickly ensured she was under two covers to help keep her warm. He'd even called in his mother and Deaton as well to make sure she was okay as Ken and Noshiko stayed in the room with their daughter. Neither Deaton, Melissa, or even Noshiko had an answer as to why Kira was so badly hurt and they were worried that she might have to be taken to the hospital for further treatment if her condition didn't improve any. Her parents and Scott refused to leave her side, even if it made them uncomfortable due to any sleeping positions they ended up in as they waited for her to get better. As their comfort didn't matter where Kira was concerned. The girl in question would find herself slowly waking up with a moan and feeling confused about where she was.

A glance around the room caused her eyes to widen at the sight of her parents and even Scott. Causing tears to well up in her eyes as she wasn't sure if she was being manipulated again or not and she hated it. "I thought… I thought I got away!" Sobbed the girl and with how weak she felt, she couldn't even use her hands to hide her face.

Her plight caused Scott to stir from his slumber. "Kira!?"

"No, you're not, you're not real! I'm… I'm being manipulated again! I know it!"

Scott immediately climbed into the bed and held her closely to him as she cried. "This is real, I swear, okay? Just listen to the sound of my heartbeat, Kira. You're here, with me and your parents at Lydia's." He murmured into her hair as Ken and Noshiko woke up thanks to the sobbing going on.

"What's going on?" Demanded to know Ken in worry.

Worry that was shared by Noshiko as they came closer to the bed. "She thinks she's being manipulated again."

Both parents frowned at that and it made Noshiko think of a few unpleasant scenarios where the Skinwalkers were concerned. And she hoped she was wrong as otherwise… She'd have to go and pay a personal visit to the trio. Regardless of whether or not she isn't as strong as she used to be. The two quickly climbed into the bed and though reluctant, Scott moved away so that they could hold her as she cried herself back to sleep. Sometime later saw Kira waking up again thanks to Scott checking her bandages while everyone else was trying to talk an angry Noshiko out of going after the Skinwalkers on her own. "Sc-Scott?" Whispered the girl, capturing his attention in so doing.

"Kira, hey. How do you feel?" He asked softly as he sat near her.

"Like I'm having my head messed with again." Kira replied raspily as she stared at him sadly.

The look breaking his heart in two for her pain and belief of being screwed with. "Do you remember when you heard my heart beat earlier?"

She nodded guardedly. "And do you remember how we trained you to use your hearing?"

Another nod came Kira as she thought back to how they had used Scott's heart as the focus for her being able to block out other sounds and just zero in on his heart beat while training her hearing sense. "And do you really think any illusions would be able to replicate my heart beat?" Scott asked of her since helpfully enough, Deaton awhile back had explained that there was a difference in the heart beat of a real person or animal and that of an illusion of it. Mostly that there wasn't one and one should always use their heightened hearing when they suddenly find themselves in a situation they weren't in previously.

"I… S-Scott… The, the Skinwalkers were powerful enough to trick my senses. They trained me into the ground that it made it hard at times to know what was real and what wasn't."

He frowned at that as he gently pulled her into a hug that would allow her ear to be near his heart beat. Scott winced at the images that came into his head of what she could have possibly gone through and it made him strongly wish that she hadn't had to ever leave. "I'll do what I have too to show you that this is real. Me, your parents, my mom, our friends. We all will. I promise."

Kira wanted so badly to believe him but she would keep quiet as she listened to his heart beat until it lulled her to sleep. Several days would pass and during those days, she'd be moved to her bedroom at the Yukimura household. And while she didn't need to spend time in a hospital as she begun to heal slowly on her own, she was still quite bad off. But Scott, their friends, his mother, and her parents were all there for her every step of the way. Scott would even help her bathe as she lacked the strength to do it on her own. Something that would cause her to break out into tears due to the pain and the fading belief that she was still with the Skinwalkers. Noshiko, along with Chris, Derek, Malia, and Braeden, had gone to have a nice chat with the Skinwalkers but they had been unable to find them. Leading the group to suspect that perhaps they had either moved on or just used their gifts to make it incredibly hard to be found much to Noshiko's immense annoyance.

"Do you remember this?" Scott asked of the girl he loves as held out a small opened box to Kira.

Who took it and her eyes widened at the sight of the Tail she'd given him before leaving with the Skinwalkers. "M-My Tail." She whispered as she took it out of the box.

Not even her trainers/torturers had been able to use this against her when they played with her head. Scott smiled as Kira held her Tail in her hands. "Yeah. I kept it close to me as possible. Either in my pocket, next to my bed, or even as a necklace. Which… That last one kinda didn't work out that well."

"This… This is how I, how I knew where to find you..."

"It is?"

Kira looked at him and nodded as she sat down on her bed and continued to stare at her Tail. Barely noticing the boy she loves so much coming and wrapping an arm around her. "M-Mom told me that, that with each Tail I have… I'm able to, to know where they are at any time since they… They represent my Kitsune and each of its skills that I unlock."

"That's, that's amazing, Kira." Scott told her softly as he wondered about something and asked it.

"Does it allow you to be tracked down in reverse?"

Unfortunately, Kira shrugged. "I… I never thought to ask, Scott..." Replied the healing girl with a small shudder escaping her.

And Scott was quick to realize what she was possibly thinking of and tightened his hold on her to provide even more comfort. Along with taking more of her pain like he'd been doing the past few days. Things were silent for a time as Kira continued to stare at her Tail as she held it tightly in her hands. Almost as if she were afraid it might disappear if she lessened her grip on it. Finally, she spoke. "This… This, everything… It really is all real." Near whispered the girl.

"It is, baby." He replied softly as he kissed the side of her head.

Sobs escaped her, though they weren't sobs of fear or anything negative, but that of relief. Relief that she wasn't being played with again by the trio, relief that she was _home_ and in the one armed embrace of the boy she loves. Scott said nothing as Kira cried tears of relief and perhaps joy as he held tightly on to her. Privately vowing to not hold back if those Skinwalkers dared to try and come for the girl he loves. And after what felt like an incredibly long time, Kira's tears dried up and though feeling quite exhausted, there was something she felt a need to do. "Scott?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Could… Could you help me take a shower?"

"Are you sure? I can tell how worn out you are." He asked in return in concern in his voice and on his face.

Kira nodded resolutely. "I am. I can… I can smell myself and I don't like it. I need this… Please..." Near pleaded the young woman.

And not willing to deny the girl he loves anything she would want, Scott gently helped her up and out of her bedroom just as Noshiko came up to her bedroom door. "She wants a shower, asked me to help with it." Explained Scott to the centuries older woman.

Noshiko looked at the young man in front of her and then at her little girl. Who was looking back. "Take good care of my little girl, Scott."

"For as long as she lets me, Mrs. Yukimura."

Smiling at that, Noshiko kissed her daughter on the top of her head as she whispered an 'I love you' to her daughter and made her leave as Kira herself felt the love for her boyfriend grow even more. Once in the bathroom, he got the shower going and even helped her out of her clothes before taking off his own and helping her to get inside the shower. "Ohh God..." Moaned Kira as she felt the warm water of the shower head descend on her.

"You okay?" Scott asked her in concern as he held her close to his body.

She nodded in silence at first with her eyes closed as she greatly enjoyed the feel of the warm water after having thoroughly missed indoor plumbing. Along with enjoying the feel of Scott's naked skin against her own after so long with out feeling it. "I am… The water just feels really amazing..." Murmured Kira.

Not only did it feel amazing, but it felt like a healing balm on her body as well. Not even caring if her bandages were getting wet as she needed this more then anything. Scott continued to hold her close to him, even leaving soft kisses on her skin that made her heart flutter. Soon, he began to lather her body with soap and helped rinse it off afterwards. The whole thing helping Kira feel more and more like herself as the smell of a beaten and unwashed girl vanished. And after a little cleaning up of his own, the two were out of the shower and drying off, though Kira was content to let him dry her off much to his liking as he enjoyed taking care of her as he loved her a great deal. And in a way, it was like he was paying her back for taking such good care of him after that encounter with the Beast during the Charity Lacrosse game. The two shared a kiss as she wrapped the towel securely around her body after using the first aid kit's bandage supply that was in there as he wrapped one around his own waste before heading back to her room with his arm around her shoulders for support and love.

Kira's bedsheets and cover had been replaced with fresh ones in the time they'd been in the shower and Kira was grateful for that. As she hadn't wanted any reminders of the way she'd previously been smelling. It was even clear that her room had been sprayed with something that was greatly pleasant to her senses and she loved her parents dearly for both things. Pulling back the new cover, Scott helped Kira get in the bed and once he was in it with her, covered them both up as she snuggled against him as he had soft music begin to play courtesy of his phone. "They wanted me to stay..." Murmured Kira after a short period of silence aside from the soft music.

Surprising Scott a little as he had thought she had fallen asleep. "But I didn't want too. Because I wanted to be here with you, my parents, and our friends…"

Graduate high school with them too but that wasn't going to be possible now unfortunately. "Take it they weren't happy with your decision?" Scott asked softly with a small frown on his face.

"No. They thought since I had control again and was stronger then before, that my place was with them. They thought with even harsher 'training' that I would end up agreeing just to escape from the brutality they were putting me through." She replied with a bitter tone and laugh.

Her story had not only Scott but also her parents wanting to inflict a lot of pain on that damned trio as well. He rubbed his thumb on the bare skin of her upper arm in a comforting and loving manner as he kissed the top of her head. Allowing her to gain the strength she needed to continue her unpleasant story. "They kept on putting me through Hell until one day… I, I was able to put them on the ground. I don't think they were expecting it as they were as surprised as I was. But I… I used that to my advantage and used what little strength I had left to use their teleport ability they taught me to get away from them."

"And that's how you ended up in Beacon Hills?"

"Yeah… Because of that and my connection with my Tail." Kira told him softly as her eyes grew heavy with sleep.

He nodded at that. "Well, I know one thing. And that's that you're home and never going anywhere near them again."

"N-No argument fr-from me." Yawned the young woman sleepily, causing him to smile at her though she couldn't see it.

"Love you… Scott."

"Love you too, Kira."

Smiling against his skin, Kira allowed herself to succumb to the sleep her body and mind clearly needed. And it wasn't long before Scott joined his girlfriend in sleep, allowing him to miss the fact that her parents had decided to check in on them. Scott barely left her side as she slowly came back into the world over a period of time, stronger then ever thanks to the support he, her parents, and their friends provided. Four months would pass until the Skinwalkers chose to show up in order to force Kira to return, but after a fight that destroyed a good amount of property, Kira would send the trio packing back to New Mexico thanks to the fact she was at full strength and wasn't fighting alone as she had the Pack by her side. Her sending them packing would make her breathe a huge sigh of relief as a fear of her's was finally met and defeated. Finally allowing her to truly move on with her life without any worries where the Skinwalkers were concerned.

Scott would even propose to her on the day she graduated high school with Liam and the other young members of the Pack and she was quick to say yes. Though both would wait until after they had dealt with College to get married. Which was perhaps the 4th best moment in her life in her view.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope folks enjoyed! I probably could have turned this into a short multi-chaptered fic, but I thought I'd keep this as a one-shot.**


End file.
